mirage
by yuugiho
Summary: a year after that long night. chiaki has been searching since then. trying to find ororon. she will search forever if need be. search alone. one shot. this might end up as a prequal if i get reviews.


mirage

Chiaki hated to go out. This hadn't changed even after she had met him, she still disliked contact with normal people. They didn't understand. She remembered a time when sll she wanted was normal contact with normal humans. To live a normal life. Now she didn't even think about being normal. She was too far the opposite. It was too late. Too late.

Looking up at the low ceiling she put her delicate hand up to her face to block out the early morning sulight streaming in through the windows. She smiled sadly remembering where she was. Her hand did not block out the sunlight. It instead went strait through to her eyes. Rising to perhaps find a blind-spot where the window didn't allow the sun to shine. Unable to find one she resolved to rise and prepare herself for the day ahead.

Now that she was fully awake she could feel the pains of hunger setting into her again. She hadn't eaten in as long as she could remember. Frankly she didn't know what she ate. She couldn't touch real food, human food. Did she eat humans? Spirits? Angels? She had no idea. She didn't quite fancy the idea of eating another living creature, but she knew she had to survive somehow. And after she had killed so many already. She couldn't imagine that one more would matter. She could find one that wanted to die, just like her. And she would explain her situation, they would gladly cooperate, if only to find someone who would kill them.

Her clothes, a plain pleated skirt and a jacket, were torn and covered in blood. So old and some fresh. An ever-bleeding wound adorned her slender, boyish legs. She had tried to stop the bleeding once, but found that it would never stop, it took no vitality from her but was a constant ache instead. Nothing comparable to that of the one which encompassed her heart. She left a trail of blood drops where ever she went, and she feared being found if someone were to follow them, but she realized no one but her could see them. No one could see her.

She walked out the door of the abandoned house she had stayed in for the night. she wondered where she was. She glided down the steps her hair swaying from the motion. She found herself in a park. A nearby sign claiming this place to be "s" city, "s" town, "s" prefecture. She wandered around and found her self at an old apartment building. It was rusted and she was surprised it wasn't collapsing just from the wind blowing. The rails on the roof were torn and the back lot was wiped out like a minature bomb had struck the place.

Then she recognized where she was. She had traveled for about a year now, but she had ended up back at the same place that she had left. It had been almost a year since that night. since her first love had died. And since she had killed herself. She collapsed to her knees and started to sob. She didn't bother to be quiet, for she knew no one could hear her. "ORORON! ORORON!" she screamed. There was a time when the scream could have killed thousands. Now it was lost to the wind, heard by no one. Not even herself.

She had searched for him for what seemed like eternity. She had even made a bargain with god, whom she saw on occasion in her sleep, to let her search hell. But she had not found him. She had hoped, on that night, that if she killed herself she might have a chance of being with him. That night had been so long. She remembered his face, covered in blood. She had watched him die more than once that night. more times than she could handle.

A warm hand draped over her shaking shoulder. She raised her head, tears covering her vision. But she knew who it was. "ororon." She stated forlorn. Was this her imagination. A mirage concocted by this hateful place she was in. "chiaki…" he replied, a silent tear slipping down his face. The king of hell does cry. they were both at a loss for words as they stared into each others eyes. But no words were needed. Ororon helped her to her feet. And a sudden impulse caused them to grasp each other. Thay held on so fiercely as if afraid that the other might dissaper into nothingness. And from this chiaki knew that he had been searching for her. They kissed passionately, not breaking their embrace. Their tears mingled and dripped from their faces to their chests, not daring to go any further away from the lovers.

Once they finnaly were satified that they were both there they held eachother's hand strongly, still both in a state of distrust of their own imaginations. And ororon whispered, "chiaki, lets go home."

a/n: I cried while I was writing this. But I always cry when it has to do with ororon. This series has made me cry so many times. I hardly ever cry.


End file.
